Animasura Sobai
Animasura Sobai is the representative of Sector 5, Elected to the high council by the Go'shii Farseers, who, using their powers of precognition, choose the ideal leader figure for each position within the government. These Farseers are in turn, elected by the people who use their powers of precognition to select the ideal leaders. Political Agenda Animasura represented the most idealistic political figure within the Gauss Dominion. Her views aligned closely with Mateon Voss, supporting education and the arts, however she was typically much more measured and subtle in the ways she enacted her political maneuvering. She was known to cite Pon De'raur's 14 truths of the universe regularly to accentuate her viewpoint and explain her decision making process. This earned her a lot of praise amidst her peers. Animasura prioritized the mental and spiritual well being of all people within the Gauss Dominion above all else, believing that all organics and cies deserved to be treated equally, and that only if spiritual peace was achieved within every citizen that they could then work to resolve their day-to-day problems and conflicts. This was both a legitimate belief of hers, that one had to resolve their own inner conflicts before attempting to resolve worldly ones and a political push to represent her peoples' spiritual beliefs. Though she preached peace, she had come to recognize that violence was a necessary evil at times and though she would almost never actively support involvement in a war. Animasura was not beyond controversy however. Unlike most all Go'shii, especially those in positions of spiritual or political power, she made heavy use of biomechanical augmentations. These not only extended her lifetime well beyond that of any purely biological member of her race, but greatly improved her physical and mental faculties. These augments were simply something she chose to sate her own ego and vanity by way of her generous pay and access to experimental procedures as a high ranking politician, as well as to represent a prime specimen of her species, something she felt compelled she had to represent physically, mentally and spiritually. She would forego the full diplomatic robes to show off this artificially attained figure, though this was actually a compromise. In native Go'shii culture, political proceedings would sometimes be done in loincloths, or simply in the nude, as clothes represented concealment, deceit and lying, hiding the 'naked truth' of the matter. However she and many others recognized that to other civilizations, nudity of a humanoid figure was considered highly inappropriate for civil politics, and could be misinterpreted. Use of augments was frowned upon by Go'shii as many sub-sects within their culture viewed it as unnatural and an affront to Mazungaten. However Animasura pushed to increase the Go'shii peoples acceptance of technology and determining their fate through self-augmentation. Many rival political groups used this as an angle to unseat her and push their own agendas, but as she represented her people well on the galactic council, unseating her position on these grounds alone wasn't possible. Category:Characters Category:Dominion High Council